Day Trip to the Zoo
by hrhAcid
Summary: "So you think it's an okay plan?" Germany asked anxiously, with an exasparated sigh Prussia turned to him for the fifteen thousandth time, "Honestly, West, just ask him- he's such a doof he'll be thrilled." "Alright, I'll ask tomorrow. Ja, I will." Ludwig paced his kitchen glancing at his brother occasionally. "Hurrah." Gilbert disclosed in an indifferent tone.
1. Chapter 1

"Italy, I want to ask if…if maybe you'd like to go to the zoo with me." Germany stood rigidly his fingers drumming nervously on his hips.

"Ve~ the zoo? Sounds great, Germany!" Italy beamed as Germany failed to conceal a relieved sigh.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely! Let me call Romano too- I really gotta get him out of the house at times, he's all cooped up, it isn't healthy for him." Italy chirped and rushed to the next room. Germany sat down in an armchair and buried his face in his hands tiredly, listening to the rapid Italian streaming from the other room. Feliciano had misunderstood him completely.

"Hey, tomato bastard!"

"What is it, Lovi?" Spain smiled peeling himself off the sofa to look at Romano who had just got off the phone with his brother.

"I'm going to the zoo with my brother and macho-potato tomorrow, got it?" Romano approached the sofa only to be pulled down by Spain.

"I want to go too, Lovi! Por favor!" he wailed strangling the Italian.

"I was only going to be rid of you, goddamnit!" Romano snapped trying to wrestle Spain off.

"But it's obviously a couples event, si? You don't want to be the third-wheel, Lovi."

The Italian instantly froze in Spains arms.

"C-couples? Damn Feliciano! But why the hell would I go with you, bastard?" he squirmed weakly.

"Because I asked you too!" the Spaniard exclaimed and tightly cuddled him.

"Fine." He heard Romano mumble and broke out into a bout of chuckles.

"Si, Lovi said fine! Without adding bastard or anything! You know how significant that is?" Spain babbled excitedly setting down his empty beer mug.

"I still don't see why you chase after the boy, Espagne, he is just a little brat." France remarked flipping his hair back.

"Don't say that, Francis, I like Lovi!"

"Jaja, but you do know you're crashing Wests date, right?" Prussia put in.

"Huuh?"

"Oh my, honhonhon."

"He has been planning it for a while. He's going to throw such a hissy fit tonight." Gilbert shrugged pouring himself another beer.

"But Feliciano invited Romano- dios mio- I didn't know!" Spain gulped, "I got to cancel me and Lovi going!"

"Non, Espagne, you can't do that, if you cancel you will have to explain it all to your brat and he is already against Allemagne and from the looks of it Allemagne needs serious help so setting Romano against him is quite unwise." France stated casually patting the distraught Spaniard on the back.

"If it's already a party then how 'bout we come along and make it awesome, eh Francis?" Prussia asked, "I mean the zoo was a lame idea so y'know it's not like we're screwing up a date that would be good in the first place."

"Oh oui! And the more people come the more intimate it will be, honhon." The Frenchman smirked and emptied his beer mug.

"Angleterre! Where are you, my love?" France waltzed into England's house around tea time.

"Weren't you going out to a bar with Gilbert and Antonio tonight, frog?" Arthur cut off helping himself to another scone.

"Oui, I was there… keeping tabs on my personal life, m?" Francis purred and offered England a box of some French cakes.

"Like hell!" the Englishman snapped, " you invited me but I refused, remember?"

He hungrily eyed the treats offered but instead lifted his head high and wolfed down another scone.

"Maaybe… well, no matter," Francis sat himself on the opposite Arthur, " I left early parce-que I had to ask you something."

"Alright- go right ahead, frog."

"Would you like to go to the zoo with me tomorrow?"

"Huh? Really? That's the best date idea you have? You're losing your touch, Francis." Arthur smirked triumphantly.

"Well, you just assumed it was a date, little Angleterre, I said nothing about a date, and it's actually Allemange's idea." Francis chuckled as Arthur glared at him in horror.

"I-it's just that knowing you, you're a fucking pervert and I assumed-" England stuttered his face burning, then he processed the information said to him thoroughly, "Say what? What business does Ludwig have at the…zoo?"

"It doesn't matter, see you tomorrow." Francis stood up and lovingly shoved a profiterole into Arthur's mouth and swiped the smeared cream off his lips with his thumb.

"WHAT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK, FRANCIS?!"

"Matthew? I'm sorry is it too late?" Arthur spoke quietly into his mobile, it took him a while to pull himself together after the frogs visit but now once he had thought about it he figured that inviting someone else would keep the pervert at bay- he didn't see how Germany tied into all of it so he had to make sure there was someone there for him and Canada was easily the nicest country he knew (which could also turn invisible if he changed his mind).

"Oh no-no it's alright! It's nice you called!" Canada's sleepy croaky voice was giving him away though.

'Shit," England thought, " I haven't spoken to him in months!"

"I wanted to invite you to go to the zoo with me and France, you know, like the old times."

"Oh great! I'll be there, solid." Matthew couldn't keep the excitement out of his words then in the background a grand crash sounded then Arthur could make out the words.

"Whaa-? Wassup, where are we going?"

The Brit swore to himself again, now the company was getting too big.

"A-Arthur, is it alright if Alfred comes along."

"Yo, England!"

"I suppose so. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." And Arthur hung up.

'Let's see, the bloody frog and that idiot America. Terrific.' He thought and went to get himself another cup of tea.

"If we're having an old times kind of reunion I'm inviting Lithuania! That guy was so chill." America stated pulling on his pyjama pants.

"Well I guess that will sit alright with Arthur- I mean he let YOU come along." The Canadian chided.

"Heeey- he loves me, duh. I'm gonna go text Lithuania."

**Hey man. **

**Been a while. We gonna hang out at the zoo 2moro w/ Canada and ppl so you gotta come, bring whoever u like btw**

"Lieeet- you got a message from Alfred-whatshisface," Poland looked up from Lithuania's phone screen where he was playing Tetris.

"Pass me the phone Pol." Lithuania said from behind his newspaper. Poland strutted over and placed himself onto the other man's lap throwing the newspaper aside.

"There. Like let's read!" Feliks leaned back and opened the message holding the mobile in front of himself and Lithuania.

"Do you mind, Pol? It's kind of my message. You know- meant for me?" Toris reached for his phone, Poland's lips formed into a massive pout.

"Is it like the rule where I can't read Russia's messages because he's your ex? Is America like your ex too?"

"First of all there's NO SUCH RULE, Feliks, YOU made it up so you had something to whine about. And it's just the fact that the message was addressed to me."

"Huuh, so there's like no good reason why I shouldn't read it?"

"You know what just read it,Pol." Lithuania sighed wrapping his arms around the blondes waist.

"America is like inviting you to the zoo…that's pretty weird, just saying, and that's like about it."

"Lemme see," Toris scanned the message himself, all the while Felicks was looking at hm expectantly, "America said to invite someone, will you go with me Pol?"

"Sure thing, Liet." A wide grin stretched across his lips and he nuzzled into the crook of the brunettes neck.

**AN: mm there- that be the cast- I think the pairings are pretty obvious at this point but dunno I might play it up a bit :P enjoyy**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wanker." Arthur muttered as he stood alone at the entrance of Berlin zoo. It was nearing two o'clock and there was no one he knew in sight. No Germany, no Canada and even the bloody frog who invited him in the first place was nowhere to be found. To be fair he was almost half an hour early but he appreciated punctuality. Finally after around 15 minutes of dull waiting he felt arms grab him from behind, making him jump and he heard two voices laughing- a familiar 'honhonhon' and also the no less ominous 'kesesese'.

"Hello Gilbert," England gasped, desperately trying to hit Frances hands away as they sneaked into his coat, "Damn you, Francis, get off me." The Frenchman patted the shorter man on the head and let go of the snug wool coat.

"Where's Antonio at?" Prussia asked looking around the deserted entrance, the weather was rotten, it was windy and cold, "Did him and little Lovi start the party early?"

"Well, Romano_ is_ at Spain's tonight-"

"How do you even know that?" Arthur interrupted, he was baffled by how isolated he actually had been, he almost forgot what it was like to listen to his fellow nations talk about each other.

"Antonio said so yesterday, when he was so excited about Lovi being nice." Francis replied rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Questionably nice." Prussia put in, "As for West he stayed over at Feliciano's so that's why he isn't here at the exact minute scheduled."

"Wait up- would you please explain the situation to me, the frog never bothered." Arthur turned to the German who let out his signature 'kesese'.

"What can I say, ol' Francis likes to screw with your head. Basically, Ludwig is not even half as awesome as me at picking up girls, guys, ja whatever he's into so he invited his little Italy out…_to the zoo_, who in turn obliviously invited _his_ brother to join them kesesese and then somehow we all got here too- to be honest I have no idea who is coming."

"…You're making me sympathise with the poor sod." Arthur commented in a deadpan voice.

"Honhonhon"

"Kesesese"

"Bruder? What brings _you_ here?" Right behind Gilberts head of white hair the intimidating West German towered looking very displeased, the Italian on the other hand was excitedly waving at everyone.

"Oh hallo!" Prussia squeaked back turning to his younger brother.

The two broke into a heated conversation in German while everyone else had to stand around awkwardly.

"Big brother! Is Romano not here yet?" Feliciano chirped coming up to France.

"No, he's coming with Espagne."

"Ve~ more people, that's great! Who else are we waiting for?"

France shrugged, England looked at his fellow nations guiltily,

"I'm afraid America's going to show up…"

"Angleterre! Pour-qoi?! That is evil!"

"Don't be so harsh, big brother France, America isn't bad!" Italy skipped over to Germany and Prussia, he instantly latched onto the blonds arm, "Am I interrupting?"

Prussia smirked as he watched Germany become obviously flustered,

"Nein Feliciano, he's all yours." The albino snickered and returned to the two others who were standing in an uncomfortable silence.

"Germany, we've still got to wait for Romano and a few others so you didn't have to rush my second breakfast pasta." Italy said quietly hiding his face from the wind behind Ludwig's arm.

"Ja, sorry. Are you still hungry then?" Germany asked glancing down at the cowering Italian.

"Si."

"We can go to the coffee shop across the street, go on, I'll let the others know."

"Grazie!" the brunette ran off out of sight dodging the lazy afternoon traffic.

"Um," Germany approached the three others, "Italy is a little hungry so me and him are-"

"Ja ja, we get it, West. Go. We'll catch the others." Prussia waved him off impatiently.

"Bonne chance!" Francis called after him with a lecherous smirk but the German had already gone out of earshot.

**AN: A little shorter chapter… I really feel like im droning on- sorry! Thanks for the review :3 and the follows- im so so flattered…even if I cant write for shit ill at least try to make it entertaining ;) **

**Acid**


	3. Chapter 3

When Germany came into the tightly packed coffee shop it took him a few minutes to fish out his Italian who was almost glued to the glass of the pastry display.

"Have you picked out what you like, Feliciano?" he asked pushing through the queue.

"Ve- uh, I want a sandwich...or two and a cappuccino and a tiramisu and a gelato!" Italy listed bending his fingers one by one to keep himself on track.

"Sure- go find a table." Germany commanded and went to the back of the queue.

Italy shuffled through the occupied chairs of jolly Germans who were having beer... in a coffee shop, Feliciano was intimidated into taking the table at the furthest back. He sat shaking in childish fear ( like when your mother leaves you in the queue at the supermarket and doesn't return for a very long time) as he couldn't see Germany at the counter over the heads of everyone else.

A tray stacked with food dropped on the table from somewhere overhead. Italy exhaled as he realised it was only Germany. He smiled brightly and reached for his wallet.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Italy, I'm paying. It's fine."

"Really? But, Germany, my money problems are not _that _bad!"

Germany was edging the food tray towards the Italian,

"That isn't the reason I'm paying." he said carefully.

"Eeh? Then why?" Feliciano asked sending a spoonful of gelato into his mouth.

"That's what a real man does, Italy. And eat your sandwiches first; you can't start with the dessert."

"Grandpa Rome taught me to always pay for the ladies~ but if you say that it's what you must do as a man then sure, and you have a sandwich, alright? I only really want dessert."

"Ja…sure…" Ludwig fumbled with the plastic wrapping as for some reason his fingers refused to obey, Feliciano laughed and brushed his hands aside and peeled off the cursed packaging.

"Come on, Ludwig! You can easily take apart a gun but not plastic wrapping? You need to rearrange your priorities, ve~."

"Thanks, but I was distracted, that's all." Germany replied haughtily his pride suddenly hurt.

"By what?" Italy asked curiously. He did notice the Germans different behaviour but he knew not to ask about his friends feelings, it's not like the stoic blonde would tell him anything.

"By you, Italy."

"Spain, you idiot, hurry up! I don't want my brother in the company of potato bastard for too long." Romano screeched and pulled the Spaniard along by the sleeve.

"Loovi, Ita-chan and Ludwig are fine alone, why do you have to have your nose in their business?" Spain whined, "And why must you pull my sleeve and not just hold my hand like a normal boyfriend,eh?"

"Maybe because I'm not your fucking boyfriend, how about that, huh?!" the Italian shouted and tugged even harder extracting painful wails of the ripping thread on the cuff of the sleeve, "And why is it so wrong to be worried about my brother anyway, jerk?"

"Italy can sort out his own life, si, and if he likes Germany don't complain about it, wouldn't you wish for a guy like Germany? Be happy for Feli!" Spain gushed catching up to him so to prevent further damage to his coat.

"My brother won't date macho potato- even if you root for it." Romano insisted stubbornly.

"Antonio!" France and Prussia called in unison from some distance.

"Ah great! Your stupid friends are here too, you jerk!" the Italian mumbled as he was the one being pulled forward now, he had hoped- just a little bit- that it'd be only him and Spain at the zoo…with Germany and Italy occupying each other and not bothering him but having to deal with his annoying little brother was still much nicer that dealing with Spain's jerkface friends.

"Hello amigos!" Spain high-fived the blonde and the albino and nodded at England.

"Bonjour, little Romano~" Francis then approached the brunette who stood in Antonio's shadow.

"Go fuck yourself. Where's my brother?" he snapped viciously but Spain half sternly grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh, Italy is alone with _W_est in some café, you know like _alone._" Prussia informed waiting for an amusing reaction.

After a second of stunned silence on Romano's part he finally let it out,

"THAT'S IT! THIS IS FUCKING IT! WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS LETTING THAT SCARY ASS NAZI FROLICK WITH MY IDIOT BROTHER?! I AM SO GOING IN THERE, SPAIN!"

Prussia burst out laughing which angered the youngest nation further and he started stomping off looking for the café where the evil German had dragged off his brother to but Spain rushed in front of the Italian, grabbed him around the waist and lifted him in his arms.

"Lovi, you're so loud, calm down."

"HOW CAN I WHEN-"

He was shut up by Antonio's lips pressing demandingly into his own and the buzz in his head blocked out the 'kesese' and 'ohonhonhon'.

**AN: WAZZUPP :3 it's a GerIta and Spamano chapter, for me personally some kind of special connection exists between Spain and Germany, kinda like a 'Dating Italians' fraternity…anyways it should be getting pretty tense from now on, but im thinking happy end (how can I even talk about the ending when only half the characters can just arrive to the zoo in 3 chapters:P ) … well Arthur is being awfully quite…. Just like the reviewers :P don't mean to impose myself but everybody leave me reviews ESPECIALLY the ones focusing on what an utter piece of shit this is, deal? See ya!**

**Prepare your bodies for America**

**Acid**


	4. Chapter 4

Lithuania knew it was okay to be late, Poland would definitely arrive later than him and as for America he'd probably be later still, so he was expecting to arrive to a bunch of only vaguely familiar faces. There was quite the commotion going on when he got there, the older Italian brother was wrestling away the Spaniard egged on by the Prussian and the Frenchman. Lithuania politely went to greet the only unoccupied member.

"Hello, Mr England."

"Oh, hi... Lithuania is it?"

"Yes, that's right. Poland isn't here yet is he?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Ah."

Poland was probably picking out a dress to wear, or a skirt maybe, either way Lithuania wished he wouldn't, mostly because the other nations ( he threw a side glance at Prussia) would ogle the obnoxious exhibitionist, and he really didn't think the attention was good for his boyfriend (or his own nerves).

England silently watched the new arrival, so this was America's more or less recent ex, he thought. He had heard about Lithuania but never had the chance to get to know him, and he wasn't particularly motivated to do so anyway as Lithuania's involvement with America was fleeting. He seemed like an alright guy though.

"Familiar face! Hello Russia's minion!" Prussia had come up behind him and when he spoke Lithuania jumped in fright.

"Mr Prussia! Please don't call me that, I am independent you know..."

"Naah, it's not like you get rid of a bastard like_ Russia_ this _easy_, you're still his." the albino jeered.

"No, Mr Russia doesn't bother me anymore, not much anyway."

"Kesesese!"

"Lieeeet," arms wrapped around his torso, he looked down and saw plain white sleeves for a change, "Kiss kiss."

Lithuania was forcefully turned around and even more forcefully kissed, his hands travelled to Poland's hips and then down, sure enough he felt the folds of a skirt and his finger hooked the edge-mid thigh, his heart sank.

"Hey hey hey! Like hands away from that, we're in_ public._" Feliks squeaked in pretend embarrassment.

"I was just checking to see what you were wearing, Pol." Toris explained notes of aggravation creeping into his voice.

"You could've just looked." the blonde pouted.

"I suppose." Lithuania sighed turning to see that sure enough Prussia was not so subtly looking in the direction of Poland's long, slender bare legs. The animosity between the two nations had ceased since the war times and they were on quite friendly terms so the blonde didn't seem very bothered at all, in fact Toris could've sworn he saw a satisfied smirk flutter over his lips. The brunette looked around and caught Frances eyes also roaming his boyfriends' body, however Francis had the decency to throw Lithuania an apologetic shrug and avert his eyes.

"Damn you, Spain! What the hell is up with all the couples?!" Romano growled as soon as everybody's attention left them and fell on the new arrivals.

"I did warn you, Lovi." Spain pointed out looking in the same direction as everyone else.

"You only said Feli and potato bastard- I only took you to not three wheel them! Now this is some kind of idiotic_ mass gathering_ of disgusting couples." The Italian sputtered.

"The only couples right here are us and also Toris and Feliks, not the majority, si?"

"I just know it will turn into a love fest," Romano grumbled, " also I'm tired of telling you that there's no 'us' and that also means you can't go around kissing me!"

"You kissed back, Lovi." the Spaniard smiled.

"It's a reflex!" Romano said venomously and kicked a pebble lying at his feet.

"Oh? So you kiss back even if you don't like someone? That's a pretty bad habit, Lovi! So say France came up to you and kissed you right now- you'd kiss him back?" Antonio looked down at him curiously and watched the darkening colour in his cheeks.

" N-no, he creeps me out!"

"What about Prussia?" Spain pried on.

"Hell no! I don't like your friends!"

"Well what if I did it?"

Romano was lost for words then he finally mumbled under his breath,

"You've_ already_ done that, jerk face."

"Aaaand you kissed back," Antonio repeated holding back a chuckle, "your reflex sure is picky, Lovi!"

"Shut up, asshole!" Romano snarled, "I'm gonna go find my imbecile of a brother until he lets the macho potato do something nasty!" and he stormed off.

'Well, I kept him here as long as I could,' the Spaniard thought watching adoringly as his little Italian trudged through the autumn puddles, ' I sure hope Ludwig is doing alright, a hurricane is coming his way."

**AN: Mkay I lied no 'Merica in this one yet (for fucks sake how long does it take me to introduce all the characters :P please tell me if it is too long :P ) so I guess you can kinda see which problems in these relationships I'm gonna incorporate into my story :D it wont be too angsty though (I hope). **

**Many thanks for the reviews and the follows and the favourites! Keep 'em coming and enjoy the story :D**

**Acid**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: think back to chapter 3- it follows on from there**

"Why? Is there something on my face?" Italy gasped self-consciously rubbing his cheek with his sleeve.

"Uh…no, your face is fine."

"Really? On the other hand you've got a smudge of something…" he trailed off and leaned over the table quickly swiping the mayo from the sandwich off the corner of the Germans mouth, he could feel how warm the blondes cheek was and he smiled to himself.

"D-danke, Italy."

"Uhuh, so what's wrong? Why am I distracting?"

"I wouldn't say anything's wrong," he coughed nervously, "I just think you're very pretty."

"Ve~ but you are so much more handsome, Germany! Because you're very strong and you've got big muscles."

"Only because I train…" Ludwig stammered.

"Seeee! That requires resolve that I don't have." Italy said glumly.

"That's nothing to do with prettiness though."

"It makes you very handsome!"

Germany averted his eyes desperately trying to think of some kind of acceptable reply, meanwhile Italy was not looking at him either instead he was rapidly sending spoonful's of tiramisu into his mouth.

"Italy, can I be honest with you?"

Feliciano instantly perked up and set down his spoon eagerly.

"Yes?"

"Well I'm a little disappointed that all these people showed up…"

"I think it is necessary." Italy sighed.

"What? But why? Necessary for what?"

Feliciano giggled, it took him a few second to compose himself,

"I'm sorry," he said with a hiccup, "it's… er… embarrassing…"

"Please go on, Italy. You know I won't laugh." Germany stretched out his fingers over the tiny table and interlaced them with Italy's, Feliciano beamed and gave them a light squeeze.

"Promise!"

Ludwig nodded solemnly which humoured Feli earning him an impatient glare.

"Okay! I brought all these people here-though I must say I didn't know _that _many would come but when big brother Spain got involved I guess it got unavoidable-though I _did_ very much hope Prussia would come and there he is!_Vee~_ So the reason is because I want Romano to _like _you and he gets along better with a lot of people around."

"Wait…what do you mean by-"

Suddenly they felt their hands being pulled apart violently.

"None of that on my watch, bastard!"

Romano easily sneaked up on them through the tall German crowd and now having heard snippets of his brothers statement (only the part mentioning his name, it is what led him to them) was furious.

"Lovino! I thought I asked you to stop being mean to Germany!" Italy cried smacking Romano's hand away.

"Don't you see what he's doing?!" he hissed back glaring at the German.

"Nothing bad!"

"I don't like him so you shouldn't be with him." Romano deadpanned.

Germany sat still gloomily looking on as the brothers broke out into Italian, heads turned from the nearby tables, Germany mentally put it on his to do list to learn Italian because he was dying to know what the argument had been about. He cursed Lovino again for interrupting something so important. The argument went on and Italy looked like he was about to cry (but to be fair so was Romano), the northern Italian shouted out something that had the intonation of a swearword then grabbed Ludwig's hand and weakly started pulling him through the tables Romano hot on their heels.

"I told you! We're going to everybody now- you don't have to stalk us anymore!" Italy yelled crossly when he glimpsed Romano crossing the road behind them.

"I'm going in the same direction, you imbecile!"

Italy just whimpered and wrapped both his arms around Germany's elbow. Ludwig leaned down and whispered,

"What's wrong?"

"Vedere! Lo sta facendo di nuovo!" Romano called again but this time Italy ignored him.

"I'll tell you later." He said.

"YO IGGY!" Alfred marched up to everybody Matthew in tow, "Where are the super fatty doughnut thingies? Aw shit this isn't a Russian zoo is it, dayum, none of those doughnuts then."

"So you don't know where you are?" England asked cooly.

"Mattie was driving." America shrugged, he quickly spotted Lithuania and tugged the unsuspecting nation into a massive bear-hug, "Wassup, Toris?"

Feliks's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, he smoothed out his skirt then waited patiently for his boyfriend to be released.

"Uh… I'm good…and it's uh… good to see you again Alfred." Toris stammered and untangled himself out of America's limbs.

"You totally didn't answer my question back at the house," Poland whispered in a sing song voice cuddling up to him as soon as Alfred moved on, " were you and America like a thing back in the day?"

"Yeah… I thought you knew, Pol." Lithuania replied trying to keep his cool.

Poland mouth curved into an O shape.

"Russia…then America… you like it big, don't ya?"

He cackled at the horrified look on Lithuania's face.

"I'm kidding, chillax." He reassured with another chortle yet he threw a wary glance in the direction of the American.

"Oh hey! I see bruder!" Prussia called out and everyone turned.

**AN: Sorry about how ridiculously long it took- I fell ill and that made me really lazy. Sorry!**

**The little Italian bit is google translate (which mean there is about 5.5% probability of it being correct) and it is meant to say "See! He's doing it again!" …..if its wrong…..sorry :P**

**Btw hold on to the doughnut remark mkay?**

**Thanks for the reviews and faves and follows 3**

**Enjoy,**

**Acid**


	6. Chapter 6

Ludwig was rushing forward half dragging along Feliciano who was holding his arm in a death grip.

"Aw look at little Ita-chan! Romano must have said something awful." Spain murmured to Prussia.

" You still say it almost endearingly…about Romano, I mean." Prussia said accusingly glancing at Spain's goofy grin.

"I know. I can't help it!" he almost squealed.

"Oh ,mon cher, it's so adorable how you turn a blind eye on all his faults! Inspiring even." France smirked widely giving England a meaningful look.

"Oh do shut up!" he shot back.

"Once again you assume, mon amour!" France laughed earning him a look of undiluted scandalised rage.

"Bruder, bruder, what's up?" Gilbert nagged grabbing Ludwig's other arm.

"Italy, could I have a moment with him?"

"Si~" Italy ran off towards Spain (angering Romano more than he'd ever admit.)

"That damn Romano came in screaming and what not! And he got Italy all agitated just when he was saying something important." Ludwig ranted in a hushed voice leaning down to his brother.

"Funny he'd have the guts to do all that after all he and Spanien do around here. Kesese~ with Antonio around Lovino is a walking sin."

"That bastard!" Ludwig swore.

"Now, now, bruder. This is your prospective boyfriend's older brother, no one said it'd be easy."

"You're not an arschloch to Italy and you're MY older brother."

"How can I? I don't hurt little girls." The Prussian grinned and gave Ludwig a pat on the back that even managed to displace him (Germany is a mountain of muscles, that is why that is a feat.)

"Watch it, bruder." The blonde said dangerously, Prussia lifted his arms in surrender, "Yet I would like to thank you, even though you are usually an arschloch you're not with this whole business…I dare say you're helpful."

"Don't make me cry, West, all these southern countries are making you so sooooooft! Like is Liechtenstein going to have to be my new beer bruder?"

"No really. Danke shon, Gilbert." He repeated even more earnestly.

"Kesesese, I just really love seeing you so helpless!"

" I- I can live with that." Ludwig sighed, and looked back towards the main crowd.

"Ja, go get 'im now!"

"Bruder, don't overdo it… oh and could you go get tickets? Just tell them who you are and we should be getting a free pass."

"My awesomeness can do it, ja ok."

The first thing Germany noticed was Spain and Romano's intertwined fingers-he caught the Italian looking at him warily as if challenging him to say something. But no, Germany always believed actions speak louder than words and so he marched up to Italy and took his hand. Italy looked up, his head bumping into Ludwig's chest, his eyes full of surprise. But then he smiled because it was exactly where he wanted to be.

The conversation relied fully on Spain, Germany and Italy were too preoccupied with each other (at time's Feliciano's thumb would brush against Ludwig's hand and that would immediately colour him scarlet), and Romano was busy hating them both. And so Antonio babbled on about the sales of tomato's this season and the only one who was listening was probably Canada.

"Maaan, you old countries are so strange." America finally burst out; his words were followed by a bubble-gum bubble the size of Rhode Island.

"Old?" France echoed with a pout, "Did you hear that, Arthur? We are _old_."

"No Francis, you are young as ever." England said boring holes in the Frenchman's face with his eyes, he was still sore over the teasing.

"Aw, aren't you _precious_!" he cried straddling him.

"Git."

"They are _way_ too old to be doing that." Alfred concluded to himself.

"Amerique, shush, you don't understand."

"Yeah, like leave them alone and let me tell ya," Poland appeared behind the taller nation, "So like European nations aren't like old- it's more like, they are like experienced."

"Riiiiiight- that's enough detail…. I'll go listen to the tomato story by that other old guy." America stammered edging away, "Maaattie!"

"Well, at least some of us like Mr I-slept-with- Russia-and-America over here." Feliks shrugged and turned to Toris with a nasty smirk.

"Would you _please _lay off that, Pol?" Lithuania asked hugging him, but he himself was getting quite irritated.

"Hallo- thirteen adult tickets please." Prussia ordered savouring the moment until he could reveal his identity, it always gave him a massive ego boost.

"169 euros, bitte."

"Ma'am, you misunderstand. I am the great Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"Your documents, Herr Beilschmidt." The ticket lady answered, clearly unimpressed. Prussia was taken aback by such blatant disrespect, he produced his documents.

"Look if you must, but I cannot believe you don't recognise this awesome famous face!"

"Ja. Alright, are the other zwolf countries too?"

"Ja, of course- there's my brother, then there are the Italy brothers as well as Spain und France und America-"

"Your tickets. Next!" she shoved the whole bunch to Gilbert and he was almost physically pushed aside.

When he came back to hand everyone their tickets, he was sulking and Canada instantly picked it up.

**AN: PruCan anybody? Actually to be honest I don't know how I feel about that ship- it might grow on me. So there we go- check this out they got tickets! Its not going to be awkward hanging out in front of the zoo anymore- they're going in!**

**So I hope you enjoyed that :P Not massively eventful but bear with me! As usual thanks for the reviews and favourites and follows! Trust me- it means a lot! :3**

**Enjoy,**

**Acid**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay so you guys weren't big on the whole PruCan so that's not in- I'm slightly relieved because I don't get the pairing too well either (it's the whole invisibility thing- according to my research) but then I can easily make it platonic so ja- I was only thinking about it cuz they'd be left out of the couples thing :P its awful I know, also it is set in the Berlin zoo but I've never been there so I'm making it up 100%**

"Where d'you keep the eagles, Germany?" America asked after buying himself all the cotton candy he could carry.

"Do you have a specific one in mind?"

"The cool American eagle, duh."

"The bald eagle, ja?" Germany clarified.

"That's rude, man, he's _not _bald."

"Alfie, it doesn't mean that…" Canada whispered (actually he said it but at a Canadian volume.)

"_Excuse_ his idiocy, but I think we should go see the lions, I heard you had a very majestic one at your place, Germany." England put in.

"I agree! Lions are awesome!" Prussia nodded.

"Bruder did make sure our lion was top-notch, but I myself am an eagle guy."

"Like half the people here are. Me included." Poland shrugged.

"Me and Lovino like wolves!"

"My animal is the beaver." But as per usual no one heard Canada.

"I've got the rooster!"

"Yeah, only a wanker like you will have cock for a national animal." England snickered, "Since the majority seem to like the eagles lets go look at them first."

"Ja, this way." Germany marched off closely accompanied by Feliciano. People stopped and stared as the countries went past; on the other hand a group of 11 men at a zoo isn't exactly a mundane sight.

By the smell it was soon apparent that they have arrived to the massive black cages containing the big birds. The nations all clumped together and peered inside.

"Gross! They're eating raw fluffy bunnies!" America stated; his mouth full as usual.

"What are they supposed to eat? Popcorn?" Arthur snapped.

"Uh, I really don't know- but why cute, fluffy and just slightly dead bunnies?!"

"I totally agree! It's _evil._" Poland enunciated stepping up to America's immediate left hand side leaving Lithuania behind.

"Phew, a sane person. I mean they are still _white and fluffy_, it's tragic, man."

England was about to reply something scathing but France leaned over his shoulder and breathed in his ear in his trademark purring way,

"Don't get so worked up now, mon cher, don't make a scene."

Arthur visibly shivered and could not even reply.

"So where's your eagle, huh?" Romano asked haughtily when he saw that Spain was standing a little off from everyone else and looking in a completely different direction.

"Mine is too endangered for zoos, Lovi; I'll show you it when we get back home."

"Okay."

"Do you want anything?" Spain asked eyeing the ice cream stand.

"Yeah. That." Romano pointed at the stand.

"I'll be just a second, Lovi!" the Spaniard beamed and rushed off.

"You could've at least said please, Lovino, awfully rude." Gilbert jeered coming up next to him.

"Not your business, jerk." Romano spat back his fists clenching nervously in his pockets, without Spain he was extremely vulnerable.

" No, no, we do have some business, Italian boy." The Prussian grinned, "Let's step away a little, eh?" he gripped Romano's arm and dragged him away to a bench, Romano put up surprisingly little resistance. Once they sat down Lovino looked at Gilbert expectantly,

" What can you possibly want from me? Is it about the Spanish imbecile?"

"Kesesese, no it's not about the Spanish imbecile-"

Romano cut him short angrily,

"No, calling that imbecile an imbecile is my privilege, don't say that."

Prussia looked at him stunned. He was in reality not much older than Romano but he was used to thinking of him as 'Spain's little brat' and getting commands from him was not something he could even picture.

"Alright, alright! Start again, ja? I wanna talk to you about your bruder."

"What is it with you Germans and my brother?! Sickos." Romano was almost terrifying at that point.

"Listen to awesome Prussia for a second, this will blow your mind, no kidding," Gilbert stopped for a dramatic pause, "You're Feliciano's older bruder, ja? Well, I'm Ludwig's older bruder. Think about it. We're in the same position, so why don't we want the same thing for our little bruders?"

Lovino thought about it for a second, it really never crossed his mind that Ludwig was anybody's younger brother, and the thought of Prussia being as protective as he was seemed laughable.

"Your fratello is a hulking mass of muscle and not an idiot. My fratello is the opposite of that. How the fuck do I not worry?!"

"Ja, Ludwig can protect him then! It's all rainbows and sunshine with them, if you weren't so busy with Spanien you'd know. Look, it's gonna be great for us if they date!" Prussia stretched out his arms and yawned, "They will be happy as hell and will quit whining."

Feliciano did whine. Lovino did not see him often but when he did he received a full summary of the daily life of potato bastard. And after dinner wine was had - he received the _complete_ version of Ludwig's coldness towards Feli. He didn't have to be a shrink to notice his brother's over-attachment and separation issues, when macho potato wasn't around Feliciano was miserable. Nothing could be more infuriating.

"Come on! I want my little bruder to be happy, pleaaaaase." Gilbert moaned when Lovino was taking too long to think it over.

"I will… think about it." He murmured.

"Lovi! Gilbert! What's going on?" Antonio sat down in between them. He handed Romano the pistachio ice cream.

"It stunk too bad out there so we came here." Romano stammered looking uncomfortably at the albino.

"Ja, I'll leave you to it." He smirked and passing the Italian bent down and took a lick of his ice-cream and walked off.

"It's nice you're bonding with my friends!" Spain smiled scooting closer.

"Antonio, your friends are assholes." He replied staring blankly at the mark Gilberts tongue left on the surface of his ice cream.

**AN: Weeeeell then, the dialogue is all a bit jumpy but I hope it's not impossible to follow it :D As always thank you guys for all the support! ( I always read over reviews to make myself sit down and write… its 5am- will power must be worked on but im not kidding- it means a lot!) SO I hope you like this chappie.**

**Enjoy,**

**Acid**


	8. Chapter 8

The next destination was the darkened underground tunnel where all the rodents and other nocturnal animals were kept. Eerie red lights illuminated the insides of the glass containers and caused the tiny inhabitants to throw massive shadows on the walls as they scurried around.

"Oh my god, I'm so proposing this to the Warner Bro's at our next horror movie meeting." America exclaimed pressing his nose onto the glass.

"You've probably already done that. I mean I don't watch your bloody films but I'm pretty sure you've already done something about rodents."

"Whatevs, I'll do a spin-off." He shrugged England off and resumed watching a rat tear apart a piece of fruit, his imagination running wild. England sighed and commenced the habitual reading of all the information plaques, all for the purpose of hopefully shoving all this knowledge into France's or America's stupid faces.

"Lieeet, nooo, I don't like these ones," Poland mewled from behind Lithuania, he tightly wrapped his arms around the brunettes torso and leaned his forehead against his back, "Eek! That's a hairless rat! Like who wants to look at a hairless rat? Lieet, I'm really creeped out!"

"Feliks, but remember we had a hamster, that's absolutely the same as looking at these." Toris coaxed untangling the arms around him.

"Correction, I never touched that thing!" Feliks sniffled shielding his eyes from having to look at the animals.

"And you always call me when you see a mouse at your place, not to mention go into hysteria before ,during and after I get the pest. We've got to get rid of that fear of yours." Lithuania said pulling the blonde in front of himself, "Just look, Pol, they aren't all that scary."

Taking some comfort in Toris' hands on his waist Feliks opened one eye… then let out a blood-curdling shriek.

Germany's fingers were interlaced with Italy's and had been for the entire trip so far. It was nice, and it was the biggest conscious development in the history of Italy and Germany but Ludwig couldn't help but think- what next? He visualised a notebook, in it he made a spider diagram:

_Italy allows me to buy him brunch the hand holding begins at that period of time Italy starts talking about making Romano like me is interrupted hand holding is continued but the question stands_

_Conclusion: Mein Gott, Feliciano is either trying to set me up with his brother or he finally got the point (and was babbling about Romano for no real reason- like he tends to do usually.) There is also the third hypothesis and that is he is still completely oblivious to everything and has no idea what I think we're doing (holding  
hands is an international romantic gesture, right? You just never know with him.)_

Prussia waltzed up to Germany and put him out of his strategy planning,

"Watch this." The albino hissed quietly turning Ludwig's head to the right, naturally Feliciano looked too. In the dim light they could make out the figures of Spain and Romano pressed together in the furthest corner, Lovino with his back to them, the pair were arguing in hushed voices but Antonio's arms were around the Italians waist.

"I swear, I've seen a few of their make-outs and they all start out this way." Prussia added grinning delightedly.

Sure enough Spain leaned in with a chuckle and gave Romano a small peck but the other was not going to have it, he grabbed the Spaniards collar and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

"And Antonio always makes the first move." Gilbert concluded glancing at Germany meaningfully.

"Veee~" Italy sighed watching his brother with fascination.

"Don't look, Feliciano, it's rude." Ludwig said haughtily turning back to the glass display.

"I'm sorry!" Italy gasped, "I just always wondered how it actually happened, Lovino is very vague when, and if, he ever talks about it! I can't help myself." He squeaked and stole a few more glances towards the corner.

Ludwig paused to let Feliciano restore his concentration and Gilbert tactfully took his leave and slipped into France and Canada's conversation (to his annoyance, it was fully in French.)

"Italy?" Germany asked quietly, Italy tuned to him and nodded with unconcealed anticipation. "What did you mean when you said that uh, you wanted your bruder to like me?"

"Oh, right right!" he furrowed his eyebrows seemingly thinking very hard, "I had a perfect phrase for it at the time but now I've forgotten it."

"If you don't want to talk about it- just say so." Germany said trying not to let his dread show.

"That's not it!" Feliciano contradicted quickly, " Okay," he took a deep breath, "I wanted Romano to like you because I like you and since he's my family so I want him to accept you! He likes to give people trouble, he's pretty mean that way but we should all get along, and secretly he probably wants to accept you but well, I don't know what his problem is. I really want you to be with us! Uh, that's pretty stupid isn't it?"

"Oh!" Now Germany understood, quickly the notebook popped back into his mind,

_Italy allows me to buy him brunch the hand holding begins at that period of time Italy starts talking about making Romano like me is interrupted hand holding is continued __but the question stands__ Italy wishes for Romano to accept me to the family (if only there was some way for me to earn the __Great Rome's __approval__: though he has seen me platonically sleep with Feliciano and asked awkward questions- I don't think I understand him any better than I understand Feliciano, damn Catholics!) wait just a moment…accepted into the family- be with us? Have I been brother-zoned? Mein Gott! _

"So er, how do I make him accept me?" Ludwig asked peering down at Feliciano, the other squeaked excitedly but then realised he didn't have an answer.

"Hmm, well you can't be like yourself because he says he hates you, then you can't be like big brother Spain because he might start to like you too much… well I've never heard of anyone that he liked, unless you can turn into a sexy lady of course."

"Er, no I can't."

"Well, don't worry about it! He'll come around." Feliciano shrugged and gave Ludwig's hand a light squeeze, all the friend and family zone suspicions seemed to fall apart, "But, but, Ludwig, tell me, what does Gilbert er, think of me?"

Germany paused, sure Prussia helped him but was it because he supported Feliciano or just gave up on Ludwig finding anyone else? Germany never thought about it so he honestly replied,

"I don't know."

Feliciano's smile faltered.

**AN: Shameless Spamano? Anytime! Well, sorry it took some time but here it is! Thanks for the reviews (**_**ForestFireSong **_**I like PruAus too xD but then I like Roderich with a lot of people heh) and the favourites and follows and stuff **

**It's short but I hope you enjoy ^.^ ,**

**Acid**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: 'ello dearies! I do know how late this is :/ but school started and we all know how that is… but I really do apologise **** but reviews get me going even though to be honest I have no clue where the story is going *whisper* if anyone has any ideas I could maybe incorporate into it it'd be real nice xD anyways another chappie of randomness!**

**Enjoy,**

**Acid**

"They're not very beautiful, are they?" France commented sneaking up on England. The smaller man gasped as Francis snaked his arm around his waist.

"N-no, they're not, do they look better toasted to you?" he rebuked ignoring the Frenchman's arm and returned his attention to a large, repulsive looking toad in the far back of the tank.

"Mais, mon cher! It's poisonous!" Francis laughed, to his annoyance Arthur noticed that he did not even have to look at the info plaque.

"You should most definitely try it and add it to your cuisine for all the French to taste, I have so many plans for your land once it's vacant."

"Well the English survived the invention of your scones ... Or is that how the great fire of London came along?" the Frenchman snickered against his ear.

"Shut it, frog!"

"Mon cher, must you make it so easy?" Francis stroked his thumb across Arthurs cheek, Arthur cowered, the 'mon cher' bullshit was really getting to him, mostly the fact that today no one else got the frogs attention, which was highly unusual and... it dawned on Arthur that it actually made him feel quite nice...

"The albino fucker keeps fucking looking at me! What does that creep want?!" Romano growled untangling himself out of Spain's embrace.

"Um, I don't know, Gilbert says you're funny." The Spaniard replied absentmindedly trying to pull Lovino in for another kiss but the Italian stubbornly pushed him back.

"Funny, huh? Well, I think that stupid potato bastard is pretty fucking hilarious too! But he should stop fucking stalking me, and you should do something, if your best friend is stalking your boyfriend even you should realise something isn't fucking right." He barked and scowled up at Spain as the other man's face lit up, quite the opposite reaction of what he was expecting.

"So you are my boyfriend!" Spain grinned and wrapped his arms around Lovino's shoulders again.

"Well what did you think I was, bastard? Just randomly screwing around with you? Ha."

"But just a little earlier today you said…." Spain could hardly think straight, he was tempted to pinch himself, did Lovino really just say…?

"For fucks sake, Antonio! Drop it! You're missing what I'm trying to say! Gilbert is way too close to me and it's freaking me out."

"Really?" the Spaniard swept the tunnel with his eyes and spotted the albino talking to Feliks and Toris at the opposite end of the room, "But he's all the way back there, Lovi."

"He keeps looking at me!"

"Well, you did have that talk earlier… what was that about anyway?"

"I'm not gonna tell you, you nosy asshole." Romano snapped and crossed his arms across his chest.

Spain cocked his head to one side,

"No way! Did he ask you out?"

"Huh?! What? Where did you get that, idiot?"

"I-I don't know! You're confusing me, Lovi!" Antonio wailed.

"Oh forget it!" Romano pursed his lips and took a step away from Spain, he was mentally chastising himself, expecting the careless Spaniard to get even a little jealous was just dumb, he would never be as protective of Romano as Romano was of him, and the little Italian sulked.

Antonio shuffled from foot to foot and gazed at his best friend darkly, it had come to his attention that the Prussian was interacting with Lovino much more especially taking into account how he made fun of him on BTT sleepovers and bar nights, what if?... Spain really didn't want to think about it or the anxious feeling in his chest, he reached out and tried to take Romano's hand but his fingers just brushed against a tightly clenched fist.

"And then like I marched right up to her, Moskva I mean, she tried to hide behind him but nah, I was so strong that he fled- so much for like totally invincible!" said Poland and a sly smile stretched over his lips, Prussia burst into raucous laughter.

"Serves that bastard right! Sounds like you really beat the daylights out of Braginski!"

"Those were good times." Feliks said bending his back and shoulders in a stretch.

Lithuania stood by with a sour expression, when the tall albino approached Feliks instantly wriggled out of his arms and was all ears for the Prussian. Whenever people discussed Russia, Toris always felt anxious, he wanted to express no opinion and was always stand-offish when everyone slandered the Russian because Ivan could occasionally be nice to him and he held some fond memories. Now he was forced to listen to very imaginative descriptions of every violence Poland and Prussia wanted to commit upon Braginski, and Feliks seemed to be very sensual about it. Toris felt sick to his stomach.

"Ask him, ask him, ask him!" Feliciano wailed tugging at the Germans arm.

"I'm sure he does…" Ludwig said slowly, looking at his shoes," Besides I'm afraid he'll start getting annoyed at me always pestering him so I- …"

"Really? You talk about it a lot?" Italy asked wrapping his arms around Germany's waist, it felt so homely and he wanted to do that for the longest time, not the way he usually got hold of Germany- running into him and interweaving their limbs messily, wailing in fear or excitement, but he wanted to embrace Germany on purpose.

"Most brothers do, don't they?" Ludwig acknowledged, light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Me and Romano don't…" Feli sniffled sadly, "He keeps saying how much he hates big brother Spain, how he thinks I'm dumb for liking you and hits me if I try to give him advice about Antonio or I defend you."

"He's a funny one…" said Germany thoughtfully and draped his arm around Feliciano's shoulder.

"Come on, Germany, go ask Prussia! I reaaaaaally need to know, does he approve?"

Ludwig looked down at him unconvinced, first of all he did not want to leave Feliciano for even a minute, second of all what if Gilbert would say something stupid, he would have to create a white lie for the Italian and he wasn't sure that he could.


End file.
